yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 31
|romaji = Kūkyo |caption = |volume = 4 |arc = Jailbreak Arc |pages = 19 |release = March 18, 2017 |wsj = 2017 (#16) |prev = Chapter 30 |next = Chapter 32 |debut = }} |Kūkyo}} is the thirty-first chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis After Norman is sent, Emma goes into depression. Plot Looking around the halls of the orphanage, Emma stared in despair as she could no longer experience the happiness she once had with Norman. As she and Ray continued spending their remaining days in the orphanage whilst feeling depressed over the loss of their dear friend. As the younger orphans started to noticed Emma and Ray's unusual behaviors, Phil, Thoma and Lani reckoned how the two and Norman must be very close friends, thus the reason for them being so depressed. Gilda and Don overheard the three's conversation from a distance, as they recalled the time when Ray gave up and excluded himself from aiding in the escape plan, as he gave Emma the tracker-disabling device. Gilda and Don discussed how Emma and Ray are completely different ever since Norman's departure, as they struggled in figuring out a way to help the two. Some time passed as Emma slouched on the sickbed in the orphanage's medical room, still remembering the times she had spent with Norman. Out of the blue came Isabella, as she appeared right in front of Emma, frightening her in the process. With a threatening voice, Isabella hugged her foster daughter as she recommends her to follow the route of becoming one of the plantations' caretakers, and not losing her life as the demons' livestock once she is shipped out in future. Hearing no response from Emma, Isabella left the medical room, telling her to "writhe in agony and wait for her death" if she choose to not take her advice of becoming a caretaker. Isabella soon showed sad and concern on her face, as she thought of Emma as a foolish girl. Under the orphanage's big tree where the depressed Emma lied, Anna, Phil, Thoma, Lani, Gilda and Don went forward to comfort her. Elsewhere in the library, an equally depressed Ray sat among a pile of opened books. Isabella witnessed the scene, but ignored and walked away, with a King chess piece lying among a pile of leaves, Isabella claimed that it was her "Checkmate", referencing how she won against Emma and her friends in preventing them to escape. Two months later, on January 14, 2046, Emma headed dejectedly into the Dining Room, where she found Ray, who was leaving the house on his last night in it, for it was his birthday the next day. He asks Emma if she really gave up, she gives a smile in response. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: * This chapter takes place between November 4, 2045 and January 14, 2046. Trivia *The designer who created The Promised Neverland logo created the three lines in the logo to represent Norman, Emma and Ray. When Norman was shipped out and separated from Emma and Ray in this chapter, the line which represents Norman is gone, leaving only the two lines of Emma and Ray.The Promised Neverland 100th Chapter Commemoration Questionnaire #7 **Nevertheless, the manga continues to use the logo with the three lines in the proceeding chapters. Site Navigation References Category:Volume 4 Chapters Category:Jailbreak Arc Chapters